


Tic -reloj de arena- toc

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [15]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Petting, Hickeys, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life, Underage Kissing, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 14] Una vez caiga la última partícula de arena, el tiempo se habrá terminado. Para bien o para mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic -reloj de arena- toc

**Tic -reloj de arena- toc**

Engaño. Sí, eso era. Infidelidad. De nada servía negarlo o intentar llamarlo por otro nombre, porque eso no lo haría menos grave de lo que ya era.

Bajo la protección de sus mantas y viendo amanecer, fue que Gustav tocó fondo cayendo de bruces al precipicio y estrellándose contra las afiladas rocas que le esperaban al final. Había engañado a Lulú, y con Georgie nada menos. Los dos aún abrazados en su cama, la ropa olvidada ya fuera en el suelo de su habitación o hecha bulto a los pies de la cama; no importaba en realidad, el daño ya estaba hecho y nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir cambiaría esa realidad.

—Detente —murmuró Georgie acurrucada contra su pecho, sus labios tiernos e inflamados haciéndole cosquillas en la suave piel de la clavícula—. Sé lo que estás haciendo, así que alto.

—¿Uhm? —Pese a lo que su cerebro le gritaba, el baterista abrazó a Georgie más cerca de su cuerpo; en momentos como ése, podía más el instinto que la conciencia. La mano deslizándose de su cintura hasta su cadera—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Arrepentirte. Creer que lo que pasó hace unas horas está mal.

—Está mal, Georgie —murmuró Gustav contra el cabello de la bajista—. Muy mal, pero no me arrepiento.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Entonces duerme. Faltan menos de dos horas para que suene el despertador y aún no hemos hecho un plan de lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Un plan? —Maravillado por la suavidad de los pechos de Georgie apoyados sobre su esternón, Gustav apenas si podía poner atención; toda su concentración se encontraba en su entrepierna y no en el cerebro como debía de ser—. ¿De qué hablas?

La bajista exhaló, una especie de suspiro que le erizó cada vello del cuerpo. —Eres muy transparente. Todo mundo se va a dar cuenta de que hay algo raro ocurriendo entre los dos si no hacemos algo.

—Algo —murmuró el baterista.

—Deja de repetir lo que digo, tontito —le amonestó Georgie sin verdadera malicia en el insulto, pellizcándole el costado—. Déjamelo todo a mí, ¿sí? Y hasta entonces…

—¿Uh?

—No lo pienses mucho. Esto. Nosotros. —La bajista se revolvió inquieta en su íntimo abrazo; a pesar de todo, pegándosele más de cerca y usando sus manos para recorrer la espalda de Gustav—. Es especial. No es exactamente engañar a nadie porque es obvio que pasaría, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—No. Se siente como si fuera a lastimar a Lulú en cualquier momento —confesó Gustav con voz queda—, pero está bien por mí.

—Es todo lo que pido —cerró Georgie los ojos, sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas al baterista en el cuello.

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, Gustav hizo lo propio y en menos de un minuto, los dos estaban dormidos de vuelta. La culpa, de momento, olvidada y para bien.

 

—Woah, qué tremenda está la epidemia de mosquitos —ironizó Tom aquella mañana cuando sentados frente a la mesa para desayunar, apreció la gran cantidad de chupetones que Georgie llevaba en el cuello—. Deben de ser del tamaño de ratas, ¿verdad, Georgie? Enormes y deseosos de sangre virgen. Creo…

La bajista ni se inmutó. —Entonces cierra la boca antes de que uno se te meta ahí.

—Cállate, Tom —secundó Bill, quien tampoco parecía estar de buen humor. Era lunes en verano y apenas las siete, con justa razón. Que aún llevara los estragos de la fiesta cobrando lo suyo en el cuerpo, tampoco ayudaba ni una pizca.

Con la vista fija en sus huevos con salchicha, Gustav evitó inmiscuirse. Él mismo había visto las marcas. Georgie parecía víctima de un vampiro o acaso una alergia bastante severa; y no es que fueran taaantos como decía el mayor de los gemelos, pero… Sí, eran muchos. La mitad de Demian y la otra de él porque no había podido contenerse la noche anterior.

—Si escucho más bromas de cualquiera de ustedes al respecto —los amenazó Georgie a todos por igual con el tenedor—, juro que patearé su trasero. Duro. Muy duro.

—Toda una dama delicada —rió Tom sin importarle al parecer, que su trasero estaba en línea de fuego—, con razón Bill es la princesa de la banda.

—¡Tomi!

—¡Pero es cierto!

—Ugh, no tengo ánimo para esto —se levantó Georgie de la silla, su desayuno intacto a excepción de un par de bocados inapetentes aquí y allá. Pese a que quería actuar con normalidad, Gustav la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

—Son un par de idiotas, espero lo sepan, especialmente tú, Tom—se dirigió a los gemelos por igual, que parecían enfrascados en una pelea de comida, y al instante estos abandonaron su hostilidad para cambiarla por una expresión de culpa. La perfecta estampa de dos cachorritos que saben, se han portado mal y gimotean para no obtener un golpe del periódico en los morros.

Abandonando también su lugar frente a la mesa, Gustav fue en búsqueda de Georgie, quien se encontraba frente al cubo de la basura y limpiando su plato del desayuno que por ese día le iba a ser imposible digerir.

—Ellos son tan… —Georgie se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano—. Especialmente Tom. Nunca saben cuando terminar una broma o cuando un tema no se debe de mencionar. Sólo lo hacen sin que les importen los sentimientos de los demás. Al diablo ese par.

—Así son ellos —suplió Gustav, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos e indeciso entre abrazarla o mantener un espacio prudente—. Se conocen muy bien el uno al otro pero olvidan que el resto del mundo es diferente.

—Ya, qué buen pretexto —gruñó la bajista—. Y que los demás se jodan, ¿no? —Por inercia se llevó una mano al cuello repleto de marcas—. ¿En verdad se ve tan horrible?

—Bueno… Un poco, sí. —Quitándole el plato de la mano, Gustav lo dejó sobre el fregadero. A tan escasa distancia de Georgie, apreció lo que de vez en cuando venía y le daba la sorpresa del siglo: Que él crecía y pronto sería más alto que la bajista. Ahora la distancia era mínima, apenas un par de centímetros que quizá para el final del verano serían una marca olvidada en el momento en que sobrepasara a Georgie—. Lo siento. Anoche… Sí, eso…

Las mejillas de la bajista se tintaron un poco de rosa. —No te disculpes. Yo también… —Llevó uno de sus dedos a la pequeña marca rojiza que Gustav llevaba bajo el cuello de la camiseta que vestía ese día. Por fortuna para él, una señal que podría esconderse bajo la ropa.

—Si quieres puedo golpear a Tom por ti —ofreció el baterista con una pequeña sonrisa. Probablemente la pelea sería desigual, no porque él fuera mayor que Tom o el mayor de los gemelos más hábil después de tantas peleas ocurridas en Loitsche, sino porque Bill se sumaría y terminarían los tres con sendas narices sangrantes y el ego abollado, pero valdría la pena. Vaya que sí.

La bajista suspiró. —Como dije, yo sola puedo con su flaco trasero. De todos modos, no es tan importante. Que se vaya a la mierda.

—¿Segura? —Hizo Gustav crujir sus nudillos.

Como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento, Georgie le pellizcó la punta de la nariz. —Lo siento, a pesar de que es una oferta tentadora, no quiero lidiar con ustedes tres y sus lloriqueos de ‘¡me duele, me duele mucho!’ cuando se den los primeros puñetazos.

—Es una posibilidad —concedió el baterista, ganándose con ello un tímido beso en la mejilla.

—Shhh —le guiñó un ojo Georgie—. Intentemos sobrevivir el día en el estudio y en la noche…

Fue el turno de Gustav en sonrojarse. —¿En la noche?

—Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos. Porque aún no te has retractado, ¿verdad? —Adivinó el baterista el miedo que Georgie dejaba entrever en su tono de voz—. Gusti…

—No, no, para nada —desdeñó el baterista la posibilidad—. Sólo… ¿Podríamos dejar que suceda naturalmente? Digo, sin presiones. Eso de ‘hoy en la noche’ hace que me duele el estómago de puro nerviosismo. Porque es especial, ¿sí? Para los dos y quiero que sea… perfecto. Tan perfecto como pueda ocurrir dadas las circunstancias.

Georgie pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de asentir. —Tienes razón. Sin prisas.

—Exacto. A nuestro ritmo.

—Demian puede esperar, esto es importante —dictaminó Georgie y pese al riesgo que suponía, lo besó en los labios—. Gracias, Gusti.

Con la garganta seca, ya fuera por la solemnidad de lo que iban a hacer o por el beso, el baterista apenas si pudo formular una respuesta. —No hay de qué.

 

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?—Fue lo primero que le dijo Tom a Georgie cuando al cabo de cinco horas en el estudio, hicieron una corta pausa para un bocadillo. Sin esperar respuesta de su parte y dejándose caer en el asiento libre del sofá en el que la bajista se encontraba tensando las cuerdas de su instrumento, hizo caso omiso del hombro frío que ésta le dirigió—. ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de la mañana?

—Quiero golpearte con mi bajo hasta que llores por clemencia, ¿aclara eso tu pregunta? —Respondió Georgie con acritud—. Claro que estoy molesta. Es más, estoy furiosa.

—Seh, es lo justo —se humedeció el mayor de los gemelos los labios—. Lo del desayuno fue… Me comporté como un mierdecilla cualquiera. Lo siento.

La expresión de Georgie se suavizó. —¿Hablas en serio o es que Bill te obligó a decirme eso? —Miró en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el menor de los gemelos hablando con uno de los chicos de soporto técnico, pero al mismo tiempo observando cómo se desarrollaba su reconciliación por el rabillo del ojo y sin disimulo alguno de su parte.

—Ambas —tuvo Tom la decencia de admitir—. Pasa seguido, eso de olvidar que eres una chica. Porque tocas el bajo como un campeón y eres… Bueno, genial. Al principio no estaba muy seguro con eso de tener una compañera de banda, así en femenino y todo, pero te has sabido ganar tu lugar. La bestia aquí soy yo por olvidar que a pesar de todo eso, sigues siendo una chica, sensible, con un periodo que te vuelve loca y eso. —Exhalando aire como si estuviera dejando ir un dolor desde el fondo de su ser, Tom prosiguió—. Lo que quiero decir es… Mi comportamiento de esta mañana fue inadmisible. De nuevo, me disculpo si mi idiotez crónica te afectó de alguna u otra manera.

Georgie arqueó una ceja divertida. —Ese es Bill hablando, ¿eh?

—Me hizo memorizarlo, no te burles —se inclinó Tom al frente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Pero siento cada una de esas palabras, es sólo que no soy bueno para decirlas por mi cuenta.

La bajista suspiró. —Cierto. Tu cerebro no da para más.

—¡Hey!

—Y supongo que lo justo es que te perdone, ¿verdad? Ya que te tomaste la molestia de tragarte tu orgullo y todo eso. —Georgie bufó—. Aunque aún siento las ganas de golpearte hasta que llores como niña.

Tom encogió el brazo contra su costado. —Adelante. Uno, pero puedes utilizar todas tus fuerzas. No me moveré.

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, considerando lo tentadora que era la oferta. —Nah, lo dejaré pasar. Pero si me vuelves a molestar como ahora… Juro que te dejaré con un diente menos, Tom Kaulitz.

El mayor de los gemelos alzó una mano al aire en ademán de juramento. —Palabra que lo soportaré. Y para cerrar nuestro trato… —Se rebuscó entre las bolsas del enorme pantalón que se empeñaba en vestir a pesar de lo mucho que se deslizaban por sus caderas al menor paso—. Espera, debe estar aquí…

—¿Qué es? —Curiosa por ver de qué se trataba, Georgie no pudo menos que sonreír desde el fondo de su alma cuando Tom le entregó una barra extra grande del chocolate que tanto le gustaba pero que pocas veces podía disfrutar porque era difícil de conseguir—. Oh, Tom. Gracias —aceptó el regalo—. ¿Pero dónde lo compraste? En esta época del año es casi imposible de dar con uno.

—La tenía guardada para una situación de vida o muerte como ésta —se encogió de hombros el mayor de los gemelos—. Sabía que la iba a cagar tarde o temprano con alguno de ustedes viviendo juntos veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana, así que hice mis provisiones. Para Bill tengo un cupón de veinte euros en maquillaje de su tienda favorita, y para Gustav una camiseta de Metallica que sé no tiene y la ha buscado por todas las tiendas del centro. No por nada mi segundo nombre es precavido.

—Quién dijera que bajo esa fachada de gamberro que te cargas habría un corazón tan sensible —se burló Georgie, aún sorprendida de que Tom tuviera esos detalles con todos. Claro que los reservaba para cuando su pellejo peligraba por ser un imbécil de marca, pero con todo, era la intención lo que contaba cuando se trataba de pedir disculpas.

—Lo sé, soy increíble —le dedicó Tom un guiño—. Pero evita decirles a los demás. Bill aún no ha descubierto que arruiné su secadora cuando se me cayó en el lavamanos, así que planeo utilizar mi cupón para cuando el día llegue.

Georgie rodó los ojos. —Nunca cambias, ¿eh?

Tom le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. —Nop, así le gusto a las damas.

Y como de cualquier modo ella lo prefería así, al menos por aquella ocasión, Georgie enterró el hacha de la guerra para bien.

 

—Bien… —Georgie se volteó para mirar a Gustav por encima de su hombro, cierta coquetería innata en su gesto, pero también muchos nervios—. ¿Tu cama o la mía?

El baterista tragó saliva, incrédulo de la rapidez con la que había transcurrido su día. Luego de una sesión especialmente agotadora grabando la parte instrumental de lo que serían las últimas tres canciones del disco, apenas si podía creer que ya se encontraban de vuelta al departamento y fuera la hora de dormir. Los gemelos se habían retirado a su propia habitación no menos de cinco minutos atrás, y aquello había sido una señal para que él y Georgie hicieran lo mismo.

—La mía —decidió Gustav por capricho. Quería en sus propias sábanas el aroma de Georgie, porque una vez que todo terminara, sería lo único que tendría para aferrarse.

—De acuerdo. Apaga la luz —le pidió la bajista con una voz tímida. Gustav así lo hizo.

En la penumbra de su cuarto, Georgie se sacó la camiseta vieja por encima de la cabeza y se bajó los pantalones del pijama que hasta entonces vestía, las dos prendas aterrizando a sus pies sin más ceremonia. Sin esperar una señal, la bajista se subió a la cama de Gustav y se metió bajo las mantas.

—Tu turno —le dijo sin muchas inflexiones.

—Ok. —Un tanto nervioso a pesar de lo que ya habían hecho la noche anterior, Gustav se demoró un poco más al desvestirse, doblando con cuidado su ropa y dejándola en un pequeño bulto al pie de la cama.

Cuidando no ser torpe y golpear a la bajista por culpa de las tinieblas, se metió bajo las sábanas y después se cubrió con ellas hasta por encima del mentón. ¿Era normal tanto… miedo?

—No tenemos que hacerlo hoy si eso es lo que te tiene así —le susurró Georgie a su lado, buscando su mano en la oscuridad y entrelazando sus dedos. Su palma estaba sudada y delatando que hablaba por ambos al retrasar el momento de lo inevitable.

Cualquier otro chico habría negado la posibilidad de esperar; Gustav, porque era Gustav, la aceptó.

—Estoy asustado de lastimarte —le confesó a la bajista, rodando sobre su costado y abrazándola—. Ni siquiera había considerado hacerlo con Lulú y ahora tú… ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Del dolor? No. Pero… Hay otras cosas que me asustan.

Trazando círculos sobre la piel de su estómago, Gustav la instó a seguir.

—Como… ¿Qué pasará después entre nosotros? Me aterra la idea. Todo siempre parece conspirar en nuestra contra.

—Qué fatalista. —En la penumbra, Gustav buscó los ojos de Georgie—. Todo va a salir bien. Mientras dependa de nosotros dos, así va a ser.

La bajista pareció considerarlo, para al cabo de unos segundos, asentir. —Tienes razón. Ahora, ¿puedo besarte?

Gustav le dio su respuesta presionando los labios por encima de los suyos, uniendo sus bocas en un lánguido y tímido beso que Georgie le correspondió sin dudas de ningún tipo.

Pronto sus caricias escalaron de intensidad; con dedos trémulos, Gustav le retiró a Georgie el sostén y al cabo de unos minutos, fue el turno de la bajista en deslizar los bóxers por debajo de las caderas del baterista. Por último, también la ropa interior de Georgie quedó en el olvido.

—Hueles rico —susurró la bajista contra la manzana de Adán de Gustav—. Aquí, pero también en otros sitios. Todo tú eres un deleite al olfato.

—Tú también —aspiró éste el aroma de Georgie que lo embriagaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

Empujándola sobre su espalda, pronto quedó él sobre ella, amoldando sus cuerpos con tal delicadeza de movimientos, que los resortes del colchón apenas rechinaron. Gustav procedió entonces a besarla por todo el rostro, el mentón, la punta de la nariz y a lo largo de la quijada hasta llegar al cuello. Dominada por sus caricias, Georgie le recorría la espalda en suaves movimientos.

Se parecía a una de las tantas tardes de martes que habían pasado juntos el verano pasado. Ellos dos a solas sin que el mundo se percatara de su presencia; la diferencia estribaba en que por aquel entonces ninguno de los dos había llegado a estar desnudo del todo, y sus toques habían sido más del tipo exploratorio. Ahora era diferente; más adulto, más instintivo.

—Ah —gimió Georgie cuando los labios de Gustav se deslizaron sobre su pecho y se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones—. Gusti, eso es… ¡Ah!

El baterista succionó la punta con curiosidad; debajo de él, Georgie se tensó. —¿Estás bien? —Jadeó con la mejilla apoyada en su seno, alerta al acelerado latido de su corazón.

Mordiéndose los labios, la bajista asintió. —¿Te puedo tocar también?

Con cuidado de dónde colocaba su erección, Gustav deslizó la húmeda punta a lo largo del dorso de Georgie, haciendo que la bajista temblara como una hoja bajo su toque. Recostándose al final sobre ella, el baterista la abrazó con fuerza antes de hundir el rostro contra su cuello.

—Me estoy sintiendo mareado —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios. No mentía, su cabeza se sentía como rodeada por una corona de fuego que le impedía pensar con claridad. Bajo él, Georgie besó su frente repetidas veces, apartando el sudor que comenzaba a formarse ahí.

—Es normal. Toda tu sangre se fue a otro lado —alzó la cadera y su bajo vientre se presionó contra el pene de Gustav—. Respira, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Georgie, no creo que pueda… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. No es que no quiera, es que-…

—Shhh, si quieres, puedes. Te lo dije antes, no tiene que ser hoy.

—Pero Lulú, y Demian… Dios, sólo pensarlo hace que quiera vomitar.

Georgie besó sus párpados cerrados. —Entonces no lo hagas, piensa en lo que hacemos y en lo bien que se siente. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, ni siquiera los gemelos existen. Su habitación está perdida en la dimensión desconocida y quedamos nosotros en el mundo, nadie más. Piensa eso.

—Haces que suene demasiado perfecto —se lamentó Gustav con el corazón pesado dentro de su pecho.

—Para mí, en este mismo instante y contigo—acarició la bajista su mejilla—, es perfecto.

Y lo era, realmente lo era. Venciendo sus propias reticencias, Gustav se lo hizo saber, posesionándose de nuevo de sus labios y haciéndole perder el aliento.

Aquella noche tampoco pasaron de caricias intensas, pero un hilo más en la maraña de sus dudas se rompió sin remedio; Georgie quería hacerlo, ahora Gustav también. Con disposición y ánimo, sólo faltaban los medios, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara, llegaron a ellos de la manera más funesta, no mortal, posible.

 

—Seguro que todo sale bien, eh, amigo —intentó Gustav animar a Tom sin mucho éxito—. Si en verdad está consciente, tiene muchas oportunidades de salir de ésta.

Una llamada acaecida apenas diez días después cayó sobre los gemelos como una tromba, y ahora los cuatro en el departamento esperaban la resolución de David al respecto.

—Mamá sonaba destrozada cuando hablé con ella —masculló Bill para todos—. Incluso si David dice que no, Tom y yo nos iremos en el primer autobús que pase por Loitsche.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala lo dudaba; Bill ya había hecho su maleta, lo mismo que Tom, y los dos sólo esperaban para que la disquera los dejara marchar por las buenas, prestando así la camioneta para reducir el tiempo del viaje, o por las malas, acudiendo entonces a la central camionera para reservar los primeros dos asiento que los llevaran de vuelta a casa lo antes posible.

En realidad, el accidente, si bien había entrado con facilidad en la escala de lo peligroso, no había llegado a ser fatal. Alertado por Simone de que había una gotera en el ático, el padrastro de los gemelos se había subido al techo de la casa a revisar de qué diablos se trataba, con tan mala suerte que al pisar las tejas podridas sobre las cuales se filtraba el agua, había caído desde el tercer piso, lastimándose la espalda, el cuello, fracturándose una pierna en dos partes e hiriéndose una mano de gravedad con las ramas del árbol que había soportado la mayor parte del impacto. En suma, estaba jodido, pero también vivo y sin daños de algo más que grave que huesos rotos y arañazos.

Gordon podría no ser el padre de los gemelos, pero ellos lo querían como tal, y por ello, tras hablar con su madre y asegurarle que sólo querían hacerle una visita breve en el hospital para asegurarse de que todo iba bien tal y como les decían, estaban con un pie fuera de Hamburg y el otro a la espera de pisar Loitsche lo antes posible.

—Buenas noticias —apareció de pronto David en la habitación—, tenemos luz verde para marcharnos. Yo iré con ustedes. Tiene permiso por tres días, viernes, sábado y domingo. Así que si nos vamos desde hoy, podrán disfrutar estas horas extras. En marcha, vayan por sus maletas.

Los gemelos desaparecieron dentro de su habitación en el acto.

—Dave, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? —Preguntó Georgie muy a su pesar. Lo que menos quería era causarle más preocupaciones a su manager, pero tenía que hacerlo porque si éste se iba a ir con los gemelos, entonces se quedarían Gustav y ella en el departamento. Solos.

—Mierda, es cierto —se golpeó Jost la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Se olvidó de nosotros —le dio Gustav un codazo.

—No, para nada —negó David sin mucha convicción, cediendo bajo el peso de dos pares de ojos que se clavaban acusadores en él—. Ok, lo admito, lo olvidé. Pero estamos en medio de una emergencia, no es mi intención ni tampoco es personal.

—Evidentemente —le concedió Georgie el beneficio de la duda—, pero nosotros también contamos.

—Quieren venir con nosotros, es eso, ¿no? —David consultó su reloj de pulso—. Si tienen las maletas listas en digamos, cinco minutos, pueden acompañarnos.

—Más bien —captó Gustav las intenciones de la bajista—, queremos esos tres días libres también. Aquí en Hamburg. De cualquier modo —utilizó la lógica—, no es como si pudiéramos avanzar mucho con ese par lejos. Tokio Hotel es de cuatro.

—Tienen un punto ahí —admitió David—. Bien, tengo aún que hablarlo con los altos mandos para hacerlo oficial, pero tienen mi permiso para faltar esos dos días. Esto es con la condición de que se comporten. Aunque antes hablamos de esto, por este fin de semana les retiro el permiso de visitas porque no estaré yo en la ciudad para velar por su bienestar, y si cualquier eventualidad llegara a ocurrir...

—No hay problema —le aseguraron los dos adolescentes compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa que David no supo interpretar y no tomó en cuenta.

—Voy a dejarles dinero para que puedan pedir comida de fuera y me aseguraré de que alguien de la disquera pase una o dos veces para ver si necesitan algo. En el refrigerador están anotados los números de emergencia, intenten no destrozar el lugar. Blablá, ya saben, lo de siempre.

—Estamos listos, Dave —apareció de pronto Bill cargando una pequeña maleta de viaje, seguido de su gemelo que se iba recogiendo las rastas en una pequeña coleta.

—Suerte con todo —los despidió Gustav, acompañándolos hasta las escaleras.

—Denle saludos de mi parte a Gordon —abrazó Georgie a cada uno de los gemelos—. Y no estresen a su madre con preguntas. Ella también debe estar alterada por lo ocurrido.

—Hasta el domingo en la noche, no olviden cerrar bien la puerta en la noche y comportarse —les recordó David, arrastrado por los gemelos escaleras abajo.

—Intentaremos no crear un incendio con la pipa de marihuana.

—O resistir la tentación de que un vagabundo viva con nosotros.

—¡Muy graciosos! —Les llegó en eco la voz de David justo cuando abandonaba el edificio.

Georgie y Gustav permanecieron un par de minutos esperando hasta que el ruido del automóvil fue una clara señal de que en verdad estaban solos por tres días.

Tres días con sus noches…

—¿Entramos? —Buscó Georgie la mano del baterista, asiéndola sin dificultad. Gustav le respondió el toque con un leve apretón.

—Estamos solos —fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras Georgie los guiaba a ambos al interior del departamento y cerraba detrás de sí la puerta con un puntapié.

—No me vas a decir que estás asustado, ¿o sí? —Arqueó la bajista una ceja, divertida ante la perspectiva de que su Gusti-Pooh de pronto tuviera miedo de pasar la noche ellos dos solos.

—No el tipo de asustado que piensas —fue la respuesta del baterista—. Uhm, no importa. ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza o… podemos ver una película?

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior. —Sé de qué hablas. No finjas demencia. Y… No quiero que te sientas presionado. Que el departamento sea para nosotros dos solos por tres días completos no significa que tenga que pasar algo que no quieras. Ugh, ahora suena como si yo te estuviera presionando a ti y no al revés, jo. Soy una pervertidora de menores.

—Ese es el detalle —sujetó Gustav su otra mano, colocándose de frente a la bajista y mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero que pase. En verdad lo quiero. Desde que David dijo que se iban a ir, que él y los gemelos regresarían a Loitsche, es en lo único en lo que he pedido pensar. Sé que es horrible porque Gordon va a necesitar cirugía en su pierna, pero… Te deseo. Es en lo único que pienso.

Los ojos de Georgie se humedecieron. —Está bien. No eres horrible, yo también te deseo. Creo que incluso más de lo que es humanamente posible…

Gustav la besó en los labios. —Tres días. No hay prisa, ¿sí? Le llamaré a Lulú y le diré que este fin de semana trabajaremos horas extras. Ella lo entenderá.

Georgie sonrió a medias. —Le daré a Demian la misma excusa. Así estaremos solos tú y yo… Casi suena romántico.

El baterista la abrazó, sus manos aún unidas y por ello guiando los dos brazos de Georgie hacia atrás. —¿Es eso? ¿Quieres romance? ¿Cena, velas y flores?

Georgie arrugó la nariz en un gesto tan característico de Lulú, que Gustav sintió un ramalazo de culpa golpearlo en pleno rostro de mejilla a mejilla y apenas pudo disimularlo. Estaban cometiendo una locura, jugando a ser adultos sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, porque no sólo estaban hablando de lo que dar ese gran paso significaba para ellos o para la banda, era que había más personas de por medio y ellas también sufrirían si algo de eso salía a la luz.

—No necesito romance si te tengo a ti —murmuró Georgie, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Gustav y apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro del baterista—. Dime que me quieres y es todo lo que necesito.

No había espacio para negar cuánto la quería, lo mucho que la amaba. Mentir acerca de algo que era tan obvio para ambos simplemente no procedía.

—Y quizá chocolate, mucho chocolate —rió Georgie, aligerando el ambiente antes de que cualquiera de los dos cometiera un acto estúpido como seguir caminando por la vereda de los sentimientos—. Pero eso no es sexy para una primera vez.

—No si antes te unto en chocolate y me dedico a quitártelo con la lengua —sugirió Gustav con su mejor voz seductora, logrando con ello que las orejas de la bajista zumbaran por la sangre que ahí se agolpaba.

—Eres tremendo, Gusti —lo amonestó Georgie, cerrando los ojos por un breve instante e imaginando lo que sería… Mejor no perderse en ensoñaciones. Lo suyo sería una vez, para que así la bajista pudiera deshacerse de ese terrible estigma, que en su caso, representaba ser virgen—. Pero bien… ¿Pizza y después película o… Película y después pizza?

—¿Qué tal ambos a la vez? —Aflojó Gustav el agarre que tenía sobre ella, los dos retrocediendo un paso y sus manos soltándose. Roto el momento, era tiempo de tomar un rumbo diferente.

—Es un trato —sonrió Georgie pese a todo, la vista gacha pero los labios curvados en un genuino gesto de felicidad que nada tenía que ver realmente con su estado actual—. Yo elijo los ingredientes y tu el DVD.

—Hecho.

Viendo a Georgie partir rumbo al teléfono de cordón que se encontraba pegado en la pared de la cocina, Gustav sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que prefería ese papel activo en su relación. Ella disponía de todo y él acataba sin dobles pensamientos; era como funcionaba entre ellos. Georgie siempre marcaría el rumbo a seguir y Gustav la seguiría sin pensárselo dos veces.

«Y es por eso que ahora estoy atrapado entre engañar a mi novia y acostarme con Georgie», pensó con un cierto sentimiento de culpa que parecía crecer fuera de control cada vez que le dedicaba dos minutos de su atención. Estaba mal y justificarlo con amor era de lo más bajo.

Inclinado sobre el estante donde guardaban los DVD’s y con un aspecto sombrío permeando sus facciones, Gustav se llevó un susto de muerte cuando minutos después, Georgie se deslizó por detrás de él y lo abrazó, entrelazando sus manos por encima de su pecho y besando su nuca.

—Las pizzas estarán aquí en media hora a más tardar —le dijo ésta, apoyando la oreja entre sus omóplatos—. Tu corazón está acelerado.

—Deja que me aparezca detrás de ti cuando menos te lo piensas y entonces hablamos —murmuró en una especie de gruñido que por el tono, hizo que Georgie lo soltara—. Lo siento. Sólo que estaba pensando y-…

—Entonces detente —le besó Georgie en la sien, volviendo a la carga y rodeando a Gustav por la cintura—. Te he dado decenas de oportunidades de decir no, y ni una sola vez lo has hecho. Lo quieres tanto como yo, ¿verdad?

—S-Sí —trastabilló Gustav con esa sencilla palabra. Dolía en su garganta, también en el corazón.

—Si es así, deja de luchar —esnifó Georgie con el rostro enterrado en su espalda—. Porque va a llegar un día donde será tu turno actuar y dependerá de ti.

—Georgie…

—Hablo en serio. —Gustav sintió humedad mojando su camiseta; no necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que estaba pasando; Georgie lloraba—. Sé que soy muy egoísta para ponerte en esta situación, pedirte semejante petición, pero… Quiero creer que te negarías si en verdad no desearas hacerlo, ¿correcto?

El baterista luchó contra el nudo en su garganta para dar una respuesta. —Así es.

Georgie se enjugó las mejillas de cualquier rastro de llanto. —Veamos entonces esa película que elegiste. ¿Donnie Darko? No la he visto antes…

—Yo tampoco la verdad —admitió el baterista—, es de la colección de los gemelos.

—No importa. Que sea nuestra primera vez, con la película, quiero decir —balbuceó la bajista unos segundos antes de darse por vencida.

Por fortuna para ellos, el repartidor de pizza no tardó mucho más en llegar. Ventajas de vivir a menos de tres calles y ser clientes frecuentes.

Recostándose en el estrecho sillón de dos plazas, jugaron a alimentarse el uno al otro en pequeñas rebanadas, compartiendo besos entre escenas y acurrucándose lo más cerca posible cuando les apetecía. La tarde perfecta para una pareja de enamorados, con la diferencia de que eran un par de infieles que estaban a punto de llevar lo suyo a otro nivel.

Después de Donnie Darko vieron Gangs of New York, o fingieron verla… Besándose sin prestar atención a la pantalla, pronto les quedó claro que seguían o se detenían; no existía una tercera opción.

—Me siento rara por todos lados —murmuró Georgie con sus labios pegados a los de Gustav, la mano del baterista por debajo de su camiseta y acariciando uno de sus pechos con ternura—. Hoy no, ¿por favor? Hoy no…

Asustado a su vez, Gustav aceptó sin dobles pensamientos.

Dar ese último paso, iba a costar más que quedarse tres días a solas y con el reloj de arena acabándose por encima de sus cabezas, pronto tendrían que decidirse, fuera o no el momento adecuado.

Estuvieran o no preparados.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
